Fate So Bittersweet
by WraithLoverQueen
Summary: College AU Gabriel's a young man in college and making it is hard. He's surviving until his brother gets sick. Needing more money than he ever expected, he takes a proposition he can't offord to refuse. But, doing so might just ruin his chances of dating the handsome Sam Winchester. Still, Cas' health is more important that Gabriel's happiness. Family comes first.


A/N: I have no words for this fic, except: I'm a terrible person and I've come to accept that.

Disclaimer: I only own Jefferson

* * *

 _College was hard._

 _It wasn't hard for the classes alone. No, that was only part of the hardship. Because a student also needed food and shelter. Oh! And medical supplies._

Gabriel tried to fight his tears as he thought about this. He bit his quivering lip, trying to strengthen his resolve. It wasn't working.

 _Medical supplies. That's why he was doing this. Cassie was sick. He'd do anything for his little brother. Even this…_

Tears dripped down his cheeks, skin already red from shame. He closed his eyes as he shakily stripped. He was glad he was in a room by himself as he slowly pushed off his boxers, letting them pool on the carpet.

'Do it for Cassie.' He mentally reminded himself as he laid back on the room's bed. He took a deep breath as he reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube he was provided. A sob caught in his throat as he spread his trembling legs.

 _Castiel was in bad shape. He had pneumonia. They need money for medical supplies and hospital bills. Gabriel had taken on two jobs plus his original job at the campus café. He dropped out of college, three-fourths of the way through the semester. All so he could make enough money for food, rent, utilities, and medical bills._

 _But it wasn't enough. Their rent had gone up and Cas was spending days at a time in the hospital. Gabriel needed money fast. And a lot of it._

 _That's when Jefferson came to him. He was a member of the richest fraternity at the school. And he wanted a piece of Gabriel's ass. Would pay good for it too._

Gabriel breathed shakily as he moved his hand between his legs. He swallowed weakly as he looked for his opening. He had never done this before. He didn't even really know the fundamentals.

But how hard could it be? It was only force your fingers in and stretch the opening, right? Was there more?

Not knowing to massage his pucker first, he simply started to shove his finger in. He whimpered in discomfort as he pressed harder, the strain on his opening burned. Stretching was hard.

He bit his lip hard as he weakly forced his finger in and out of his slickened opening. This didn't feel right. It hurt and it didn't feel like he was loosening at all. Still, he kept slipping his finger in as deep as he could reach and then out. It burned but he kept working it.

Once he thought he was loose enough, he pulled his trembling fingers out of his now slick hole. He didn't understand how people enjoyed this. He blinked back tears as he wiped his fingers on the bed's blanket. He just wanted tonight to be over.

Gabriel took a deep breath as he reached for the next humiliation of the night. His face went as red as the crimson lace thong he slowly slipped up his legs. It held him perfectly, must have been made especially for guys to wear.

Next came the nightie made of green silk and a pair of matching silk stockings that came up mid-thigh. Gabriel actually found he was glad that they had forced him to shave his legs. Still, as he looked at himself in the mirror, he didn't understand the appeal. Sure, the clothes felt nice against his bare skin, but he looked ridiculous. Though, he guessed he had the features for it.

He was ready to get paid.

~*~z~*~

Catcalls in the background only broke Gabriel's spirit as Jefferson pulled him to the side.

"Hey, Novak." The larger student whispered and pulled close. He held up two hundred-dollar bills, "I'll pay extra for no barriers."

The proposition made Gabriel blink for a moment. His eyes finally widened in horror as realization hit him. The frat guys, they didn't want to use condoms.

Gabriel's gaze drifted from Jefferson to the other room. He looked over all the other dorm members. He swallowed hard, fear seeping through him. There was a total of eleven guys, all of which were probably far from being clean.

Gabriel hung his head, tears dripping down his cheeks, as he reached up and listlessly took the money.

"Good little whore."

~*~z~*~

Sam was exhausted by the time he got home to his fraternity house. It was two A.M. on Saturday. He had spent all Friday night at the library. It was the only way he got to study while living at this hellhole.

He despised this place. He didn't understand why his scholarship cursed him to live at the loudest, most expensive frat house. He could not wait to save up enough to move out.

Sam sighed as locked up the door. He headed for the staircase when he heard someone crying in the rec room. He rushed for it and skidded to a halt at the door. He gagged, disgusted. The whole room reeked of sex.

Sam covered his nose and stepped in. There was someone sitting in the middle of the room sobbing. Body features from behind spoke of a guy even though they were wearing lingerie. Crossdresser?

"Hey, you okay?" He asked gently as he rested a hand on the other boy's shoulder. Startled, the other man jerked and looked up at him. Much to Sam's horror, the sweet guy from the campus café was staring back at him, "G-gabriel?!"

~*~z~*~

Gabriel stared in shocked horror at Sam. This could not be happening to him! Of all the people to find him, why did it have to be the café's cutest customer?! The customer he had a date with this coming Sunday!

He awaited the disgusted look in Sam's eye, but it never came, there was only sorrow. Sam lovingly cupped Gabriel's face, tenderly wiping away his tears. He was so gentle. Gabriel just leaned into the touch.

Sam was about to say something to Gabriel. To ask what had happened. But, Sam's gaze drifted down, past Gabriel's bruised genitals to the cum on his thighs. Sam's soul was already shattering from the filthy sight, but those shattered pieces soon filled with rage.

The cum on Gabriel's skin was tinged pink. It was tainted with blood. The very implication made him want to strike someone. But, he shoved that down and instead knelt before Gabriel, getting his attention.

"Gabriel, look at me." Sam demanded sternly. The humiliated young man looked at Sam slowly. He looked so exhausted and worn. The dried cum in his hair was a bitter reminder of why, "Gabriel, did those monsters rape you? There's blood on your thighs."

Gabriel whimpered softly and shook his head before hanging it. He slowly hugged himself and trembled weakly. He sniffled and swiped at his teary eyes. He wanted to stop having this conversation.

"Gabriel, please, I need you to answer me." Sam urged gently.

Gabriel sniffled again but finally replied, "I-I wasn't r-raped." He sobbed softly, "T-they paid me. I-I just wasn't s-stretched enough."

Sam's heart broke. God, he didn't understand. Why was Gabriel turning tricks? The guy really didn't seem like the type. But none of that mattered right now. What really mattered was that Gabriel needed to be taken care of. He was hurt and he was falling to pieces, he needed Sam.

"Shh… Gabriel, don't cry, I got you." Sam didn't even care, he gently pulled Gabriel into his arms. It felt disgusting to feel so much cum on the older boy's skin.

"N-no, p-please, Sam… D-don't touch me." Gabriel whimpered, weakly pushing Sam away but Sam was too strong for him.

"Shh… You need to rest. Let me take care of you." Sam got to his feet, lovingly lifting Gabriel. He cradled him close and headed for the showers.

Gabriel was too tired to fight him anymore. He had been paid to service the whole house, perhaps Sam would use him too. It might make up for when Gabriel cancelled their date tomorrow. He just couldn't let someone as sweet as Sam date someone so filthy.

~*~z~*~

The two didn't talk as Sam gently undressed Gabriel. The older student was sitting on the bathroom counter. Sam smiled at him simpathetically, eyes kind. Gabriel wouldn't look him in the eye but also didn't cover himself, he was humilliated but he also didn't have that much dignity left.

Once he was undressed, he was picked up by Sam and carried to tub. He was tenderly placed in the warm water. It stung at first but then felt so good against his abused body. He moaned softly at how wonderful it soon made his aching muscles feel.

Gabriel flushed softly as Sam knelt beside the tub. He watched the younger man wet a washcloth and soap it. Gabriel frowned softly, he was too tired to clean himself right now. But, soon he squeaked in surprise as Sam began to clean the cum from his skin. It... It felt so right having Sam touch him so gently.

Suddenly feeling safe, Gabriel relaxed against the tub. He mewled blissfully at the gentle care. His heart broke as he looked at Sam. Sam would make a wonderful boyfriend, too bad Gabriel was too filthy to have him.

"So, I found this little place with the best Italian food for tomorrow." Sam told him excitedly while cleaning between Gabriel's thighs with the utmost care.

"T-tomorrow?" Gabriel asked softly, confused. He moved his head to catch Sam's eyes.

"Yeah! Our date tomorrow!" Sam looked him in the eye, such innocent joy there, before his face fell slightly, "Y-you didn't forget, right, Gabe?" Sam looked so sad and hurt, like he was about to cry. How many times had he been stood up for a date?

"N-no, of course not, Sam." Gabriel dropped his gaze in shame, "I-I just didn't think y-you'd want to go still after tonight, is all."

"Why wouldn't I?" Sam asked softly, stroking Gabriel's cheek with his free hand, "Gabe, just because you're a prostitute doesn't mean you're not allowed to date anymore. I'm really looking forward to going to dinner with you."

"M-me too, Sam."

"Then it's settled!" Sam smiled brightly, pressed two fingers to Gabriel's lips and made a kissing sound. Gabriel smiled tiredly but frowned, looking at Sam pleadingly.

"S-sam, I'm not... I'm not a prostitute." He bowed his head, "Well, I g-guess I am now, but I wasn't before tonight." Sam blinked in surprise. He wasn't judging but he was curious.

"T-then why tonight?" Sam asked softly in confusion and Gabriel looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"My little brother... He's really sick, Sam. I-I didn't have money for all the medical bills. He's got a really bad case of pneumonia, plus a couple other health issues." Gabriel sobbed softly and Sam quickly wiped the tears away, "T-this was the only option I could come up with on short notice. W-we couldn't ask our family for money... What else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, Gabe. But you don't have to do it again." Sam said determinedly

"W-what do you mean, Sam?" Gabriel asked weakly, feeling so lost, but Sam smiled at him.

"Gabe, I'll give you all the money I've saved up for my new place so you can use it for bills, if, you let me live with you." Sam smiled softly, "No funny business. Just roommates. And possibly boyfriends, if things work out." Gabriel's eyes widened in awe.

"S-sam, you'd do that for me?"

"Yup."

"Oh! Thank you, Sammy! O-of course, anything!" Gabriel sat up without thinking and threw his arms around Sam, hugging him tightly and soaking him. Sam was shocked at first but soon hugged the wet armful.

"Okay, Gabe." Sam tenderly rubbed Gabriel's back, "Let's get you cleaned up so that I can take you to the hospital. Make sure those monsters didn't hurt you more."

"T-thanks, Sam. T-that means a lot." Gabriel sighed softly and snuggled against Sam's chest. Sam hummed softly and held him, continuing to wash him as he did so.

Things were looking up for both of them now.

~*~Story End~*~


End file.
